Entwined by Fate
by Cloudy Daze
Summary: AU story. Years ago Yuki lost his best friend as a child, now with brother and K in tow he braves the other world to find him.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Entwined by Fate  
Author: Cloudy daze  
Rating: As it stands now PG-13. I'm sure it will change with time. ^^  
Category: Yaoi, Angst, Sap, OOC (I tend to do this a lot), AU (also something I always do), and maybe lemon. That's for the lemon muse to decide.  
Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi. Various others that I will let you figure out as the story progresses. ^__~  
Feedback: What author doesn't want feedback?  
Author's Notes: Wow my first Gravitation fic. I seem to be doing a lot of firsts lately. We had the Earthian fic, I'm in the middle of a Weiss one, and now this. Since it is my first Gravitation story though you'll have to forgive any major out of character things you may see. There is also several changes I've done with the characters that I wanted to let everyone know before they read. First of all every character that is above the age of thirty will now be ten years younger. ^^ Just wanted to get the couples closer together in age. So for example K who is 36 in the anime is now 26 and Touma, who is 32 in the anime, is now 22. Hint Hint on one of the couples. The others like Hiro and Shuichi will keep their original ages. The other change I've done is that Touma and Fujisaki are now brothers, instead of uncle and nephew. Trust me it just fits better with the storyline. So that said I hope everyone enjoys the story. ^^   


Entwined by Fate  
Prologue 

The small child smiled softly as he stood on his tiptoes, gazing down past the railing. Golden locks of hair blocked blue eyes from view. His focus was on the crashing waves, the play of blues and greens fascinating to behold. The blonde knew he would never bolt into those waters, even though the fall itself wouldn't cause injury, the prospects that the land beyond their home country would.

His country was hidden, floating above the human world. Only those of their race and a few selected others could see and enter the suspended land. The boy had been warned never to drop down to the human soil, told of the horrors that would befall him by their society. Informed of others who had gone and never returned. 

The boy jerked forward when a pair of small hands wrapped around his neck, followed by a childish giggle.

Guess who? a soft voice asked.

The golden haired boy smiled faintly, knowing only one individual who was so small that he couldn't reach his sapphire eyes. His friend never let that fact get to him though, instead choosing to cover his neck instead, playing the same game every time they met. 

Mika, are you shrinking? You sure are smaller then usual, the blonde joked, turned around to give the small pink-haired boy a quick hug. 

Silly, do I look like your sister to you? 

You're cuter then my sister, Shuichi.

The small boy laughed quietly, pulling away from Yuki to gaze at the water below. He carefully set his foot on the rail, pulling himself up with his arms until he reached the last rung. 

Careful Shuichi, the blonde warned, climbing up after him. He then shifted his body to the top rail, his legs dangling towards the drop. He balanced himself before allowing one hand to release its hold, aiding Shuichi to obtain the same position. Hold on tight now.

The smaller individual giggled and nodded rapidly as strands of magenta fell across his face. I know Yuki. We do this all the time, remember.

I know. Where's Mister Abbud? He'll pull you off again if he finds you up here, the taller boy stated.

I snuck away from him. He's so silly; he still thinks I'm in the bathroom. I told him I was a big boy so I didn't need him to go with me. Then I climbed out the window. I'm so smart, Shuichi exclaimed, kicking his legs as he laughed.

That you are. I wouldn't have thought of doing something like that. Mika just told me to watch the water for a little while well she talked to someone. She told me not to get on the rail though, Yuki remarked with a smile. 

Shuichi giggled, Well if we don't get caught they can't get mad at us.

The blonde nodded before asking, Are you doing anything later today? Mika is taking me to the pool and well if you're not busy could you come?

I'd love too. I'm sure Abbud will let me if he can come along as well, Shuichi exclaimed, We'll have so much fun together! The child bounced happily on the rail, making sure to keep his grip firm.

Yuki laughed quietly, watching his friend in amusement. Shuichi was just the best person he knew. The boy was sweet, fun, and so easy to please. He knew they would have a great time at the pool. Being able to breathe under water was one of the few powers that their race possessed, which made for some interesting games. Playing tag underwater was a game they both played with several of the other children all the time. 

Master Shuichi! I insist that you get off the railing right now. It's not safe, A deep voice commanded.

I guess he found out you snuck out, Yuki whispered as he watched the older man race up to the two. Strong arms wrapped around them both, working to pull them from their perch. 

Let go both of you, Abbud commanded. 

Yuki released his hold, allowing himself to be lifted slightly. He frowned when he realized his shoelace was tangled around one of the bars, halting his progress.

I'm stuck. Can you untangle me please? the blonde inquired. 

The man leaned down, juggling the children in one arm as he carefully tugged at the small string. He released the hold right when Shuichi screamed, pulling from his hold. 

Bee! It'll sting me! the pink-haired boy squealed, climbing to get closer to Yuki and away from the small insect. 

Master Shuichi stay still! You'll slip The man's eyes widened in absolute horror as the boy slipped, his small body falling from his grasp. Both Yuki and Abbud screams as the boy tumbled over the edge, crashing down into the waters below their land. 

Yuki cried, the tears covering his cheeks. The area was quickly covered with guards, barking orders about how to proceed in retrieving the lost boy. The blonde sobbed silently as hours went by, his sister clutching him tightly to her body. Abbud returned, a heavy-hearted look on his face. The man slowly made his way up to the two huddled figures, patting the boy affectionately on his head.

Can you explain to him Mika? he asked. 

The girl nodded, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Yuki didn't need to be told though, the sobs growing loudly. He's gone forever.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

TBC...  



	2. Chapter One

Entwined by Fate  
Chapter One   


Twelve Years later 

The silent teen snickered inwardly as he carefully made his way down the darkened hallway. In one hand he held the string of a balloon, the object floating behind him. His other hand sported a tiny needle, the smirk plastered on his face indicating the course of attack he was about to take. 

He slipped into the lone room at the end of the hall, noting the one person sitting motionless except for the faint tapping of computer keys as the man typed at his desk. The intruder tugged the balloon down; the needle positioned an inch from it.

Do you really want me to throw you out the window, Tatsuha? 

The teen pouted, letting the helium filled object rise to the ceiling. He knew he would never get away with the action but enjoyed bugging his older brother when he was actually home. He really needs to live a little. All he does is lock himself away in his small apartment and type.'

You're no fun, Yuki. You need to get out more and do something exciting for once, the younger individual pointed out.

The blonde just shrugged as he returned to his work. Tatsuha refused to allow the young man's cold demeanor to deter him, flopping down on the bed in the room.

I suppose I should be grateful you actually came today for my birthday. Mika was really happy about that. I swear she worries way too much. With you gone she treats me even more like a child. I'm seventeen now, do I look ten years old to you? he complained, knowing that even though Yuki didn't answer he was listening. 

Not that you really stayed long at the party. You came late, handed me my present, ate a sliver of cake because Mika made you, and then hid in your room. You really should have stayed longer. Mika tried to make a bunch of 16 and 17 year olds play pin the tail on the donkey. That was good for a barrel of laughs.

The blonde sighed faintly as he let his brother ramble on about everything that happened at the party. Why am I here again?'

He was so glad he was out of the house now. Even though his brother was loud his sister was the one that drove him insane. She always wanted to know if he was healthy and happy, constantly trying to mother both her younger brothers. 

Yuki supposed he didn't give Mika enough credit. She had been taking care of both boys ever since their mother died when Tatsuha was six years old. She'd taken care of their father when he became ill three years ago and finally took full responsibility of the house and family when he passed away a year later. She put off marrying and having children of her own to watch Tatsuha.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. K called earlier. He said he had a present for me, although we already know what it's going to be, the black haired teen exclaimed. 

Yuki allowed a brief smile to grace his lips before it vanished. He never understood why the long-haired man took an interest him years ago, and became his friend but he was quietly grateful. It was good to at least have one friend to converse with, someone to talk him out of negative feelings he always seemed to have. Sure K's constant obsession with guns scared most people but Yuki refused to let it get to him. At least he knew he would always be safe with the long-haired man around. 

I swear Yuki if I have to stick one more squirt gun in my closet I'm going to scream, the young teen remarked. 

I better get ready to plug my ears then.

Tatsuha sighed as he clutched the pillow on the bed, slipping it under his head. Must he always do this every year? He doesn't give you toy guns.

He gives me real guns. Which I'm sure you'll get too as soon as you turn 18. You'll also get several different kinds of knives for that matter. K is very thorough in weaponry, Yuki stated.

I know and once again I wonder why you hang out with him so much? the black haired teen inquired, not really expecting an answer. Therefore he wasn't shocked when the only response was a shrug. 

You have fun with your insane friend. I'm going out for a bit, Tatsuha announced suddenly.

Yuki frowned at the notion, recalling how worried their sister had been at their younger brother's strange behavior of late. He'd been slipping out of the house every day with no explanation as to where he was headed. If Mika asked about the excursions the teen would just shrug it off, claiming she was being paranoid.

Where are you sneaking off to? Yuki questioned.

Just out, the black haired teen answered, fiddling with the pillow.

I swear Tatsuha if you're getting into something like drugs or alcohol I'll beat you black and blue, Yuki warned. 

His brother gave him a look of disgust before responding, Oh please Yuki. You know I'm smarter than that. Although like you could really talk. You drink and smoke all the time.

Yes but I'm of legal age. Plus it's a nasty habit. Trust me you really don't want to start. It's almost impossible to stop afterwards, the blonde remarked. 

I know, I've heard this speech enough for Mika. Don't worry about it. I would rather keep my body healthy thank you very much.

If it's not that then why do you keep sneaking out? Yuki inquired.

I'm not sneaking out. I just happen to like going out. I'm not doing anything wrong so no one should worry about it, Tatsuha exclaimed, quickly rising from the bed. He made hi way over to the door. Thanks for coming to the party Yuki. I'll see you later if you're still here and if not then the next time you visit home. With that said the black haired teen exited.

Yuki turned back to the computer, hands posed over the keyboard. His golden eyes stared blankly at the screen for a minute before he sighed. That boy is up to something. I just know it. And I'm going to figure out what.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coast is clear. Move over to the next checkpoint and wait for my cue to proceed, a voice ordered, pushing the blonde forward.

Yuki sighed as he moved behind the building, rubbing his forehead. Why didn't I bring aspirin? And what the hell possessed me to invite K along?' He simply wanted to discover where his brother had gone and the long-haired young man had turned the action into a high-tech search and destroy mission.

K posed in the alley of a building across from him, gun out and cocked as he scanned the area in front an behind them. He then gestured Yuki to move again, pointing to another alley down the block. Maybe he'll get spooked and shoot me instead,' the blonde silently wished.

Yuki followed his instructions praying they would find his brother soon. Does K even have a clue where to look?' After following the same pattern for a dozen blocks Yuki finally gave up, walking over to K. 

This is getting us nowhere. This is not a military operation. We're just trying to find my brother, the blonde protested.

K's gaze fixed on his friend for several moments before he lowered the gun. 

Do you want this done right or do you want it done fast? he inquired.

Anything has to be faster than how we're looking now, Yuki exclaimed.

The long-haired individual grinned widely before presenting Yuki with a thumbs up. Leave it all to me, he remarked before walking out into the quiet street.

I probably shouldn't have told him that, the younger man murmured.

K glanced around the town at the various apartment buildings. He then aimed his gun towards the sky firing off five quick shoots in succession. Yuki flinched, wondering if the man had finally snapped. Moments later a window slid opened, the man at it glaring.

Damn it K! I told you to go to the door and knock if you need someone. You woke up the baby! the man hollered.

The blonde grinned, lowering the gun. This way is quicker though, he pointed out. 

Another window opened, this time a woman stuck her head out. Hello K. How are you doing? she asked politely.

Yuki sighed, feeling yet another headache coming on. He wasn't sure what was worse; the fact that this man was actually his best friend or that the neighborhood was so used to him that wild gunshots didn't phase most of them. 

I'm doing quite well ma'am. I have a question to ask. Has anyone seen Yuki's brother? K inquired.

Tatsuha? I haven't seen him since I picked up my kids from his party, the woman answered, but I'll ask my husband if he has.

The other individual who was questioned gave a negative response as well. The woman returned an instant later.

My husband says he saw Tatsuha not that long ago. He was heading towards the pier.

K glanced at Yuki, noticing how his blonde friend stiffened at the news. He knew what had occurred when Yuki was a child but never understood why the man couldn't just get over it. What happened was tragic but that didn't mean going to any of the piers or thoughts of the lands below were wrong. Yuki constantly tried to force his brother away from ideas of the other world but only worked at making him more curious. Not that K blamed the teen. He himself wanted to visit the other world someday. He knew that Yuki would throw a fit though. The other world had nothing to do with the child's death. The children should have been watched or else fencing placed around the piers. Yuki needs to learn from the mistake, not fear everything that was related to it.' K inwardly laughed at the idea. He knew that Yuki was a creature of habit, once set in his way he would never change. His friend had been accustomed to the younger man's quirks, as Yuki has become used to his.

Thanks everyone. Have a nice day, K exclaimed as he made his way back to Yuki.

Damn Tatsuha. I told him repeatedly to stay away from there, the blonde murmured.

K sighed quietly before patting his friend on the shoulder. You told him not to so you should know that he would. That's what teenagers do.

Both men made their way through the town, heading towards the outskirts. When they finally reached the deserted pier K's eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. Attached to the fencing that had been put up recently was a complexed series of pulleys and rope, which worked to keep a wooden boat suspended above the drop below. 

Well didn't expect that at all, K stated calmly, Didn't think your brother had it in him.

Yuki yelled, his face red in anger. His fists clenched together tightly at his sides.

The black haired teen's head shot up in the air. His eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

Hi brother. What are you doing here? the teen hesitantly questioned.

I'd say he's getting ready to kick your butt. It was nice knowing you, K commented.

I'll cut the rope and hide in the other world so he can't get me, Tatsuha countered.

Well I suppose you have a point there, K added with a laugh. He quickly reached the fence and began climbing. Can that boat of yours hold me?

Sure it can. I built it strong to survive the drop into rough waters, the teen answered. 

When K reached the top of the metal structure he shifted his legs over dropping into the boat. The object jerked slightly with the added weight, but the ropes held sound. The long-haired blonde carefully inspected the craft, checking the wood work.

You did a great job, Tatsuha. The boat seems very sound. You could be a carpenter, K remarked.

I can't believe either of you! Yuki hollered, finally snapping out of rage induced haze. 

He really needs to learn to loosen up a bit, K stated calmly.

I agree. You should help him work on that. He's your friend, the black haired individual exclaimed.

He's your brother though, K added.

Yes but that's not something I can control. You however chose to be his friend, Tatsuha pointed out.

I'll kill both of you later. Just get out of the boat now. What if that rope breaks? Yuki snapped.

The blonde in the craft reached over to the two side by side ropes holding the structure in the air. He yanked at them for a moment. 

They're not breaking. The only way we'll fall is if the ropes are cut, K informed.

I kind of like living so I think I'll stay here. That way I won't be killed, Tatsuha remarked.

Yuki glared at both of them. I can't believe K is doing this. My brother I understand but K's my friend. He should be siding with me.' The blonde quickly realized how ridiculous the idea sounded. He knew K was eccentric; he would do whatever he wanted no matter who agreed or disagreed with him.

I guess if you want to hurt your brother you'll have to climb in here and get us, K taunted. 

Golden eyes narrowed at the long-haired man's tone of voice. He's planning something I just know it.' Despite Yuki's uneasiness he slowly made his way forward, climbing the fence. He refused to glance down, focusing intently on the fence until his feet hit the wooden structure. K carefully aided his friend, setting him firmly in the craft. As soon as the blonde was sure he was down he opened his eyes, his gaze shooting daggers at his younger brother.

K save me! Tatsuha cried out, hiding behind the other individual, I'm sure you've got something on you that can protect me. A gun, knife, grenade, tank, something!

Yuki rolled his eyes. A tank?

I don't know. I was desperate. You know me I tend to talk just to hear myself, the younger man remarked.

I can understand why you made the boat Tatsuha, K said suddenly his eyes gazing downward.

That was kind of random, the youngest individual commented, But it would be quite an adventure to go down there. The thrill of the unknown. I don't understand why you're so against the other world, Yuki and don't use what happened when you were younger as an excuse because that was an accident.

Yuki opened his mouth to reply but closed it when he realized he didn't know the answer. Every time he glanced down at the swirling water he would hear the scream of terror as his childhood friend fell from the railing, gone forever from his life. He knew the other world wasn't at fault but he had to blame something. To fully forgive the ocean below would force him to place all the blame where it truly belonged on him. Maybe if he had never become friends with the hyperactive boy he might still be alive. He, as the older child, should have known sitting on the railing was dangerous. Yuki jerked when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, offering comfort when it was clearly needed.

It's not your fault either brother. These things happen. No one can control the way fate works. Sometimes you just have to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Since when did you become so philosophical? Yuki asked.

Tatsuha pouted before replying, Hey I do know how to use my brain you know? I'm not a complete idiot. I also know that we've been told countless times that the other world is dangerous but I don't care. I want to see what its like. There's this whole different culture down there that I've only gotten a glimpse of. Aren't you interested in seeing what's out there Yuki?

Not really, his brother commented nonchalantly.

Well I think it would be good for you to get down there. It might make you open up more and not have such reservations about the other world, K exclaimed loudly.

The long-haired individual glanced at them both, a large grin spreading across his face.

Yuki? You know how your brother spoke about fate and sitting back for the ride?

I really don't like where this is heading.' The golden-eyed man hesitantly nodded.

Better prepare yourself for a bumpy ride then, K laughed and before either brother could react pulled a dagger quickly from a hidden strap against his middle leg, slicing the two ropes that held the craft suspended.  
______________________________________

TBC 

I just have to thank Yasha Misaki and MissyIrene for reviewing. *glomps them both* It makes me happy that others are enjoying what I've written and I hope you enjoy it more as future chapters come out. ^^ 

  



	3. Chapter Two

Entwined by Fate  
Chapter Two 

_The landscape was as black as death, devoid of anything. Not a sound was heard but the soft breaths of the lone individual taking the darkness in. It didn't even appear to be just simple nightfall however for the teen could clearly see his own form. That was all he saw though, himself and the endless sea of back. Violet eyes widened in shock when he realized he wasn't even standing on ground, just more timeless void. _

_Shuichi, lets go to the park today._

_The pink haired individual searched franticly for the one source of life but found nothing._

_My dad said I could spend the night at your house. Isn't that great?_

_It's a child's voice I'm sure. Relatively young. I don't recognize it though. Should I?' Shuichi wondered, Where are you? he called out._

_You're lucky you don't have a little brother. He drives me crazy._

_Why can't I see anything? the pink haired teen desperately asked._

_You're my best friend, Shuichi. I don't know what I would do without you._

_The slender teen gasped when the lack of scenery changed and he found himself alone on a cliff. He swallowed nervously as he gazed down at the sharp drop, the angry sea below crashing violently against the rock wall. He slowly backed away from the fall, jumping in surprise when he felt a tug on his pants._

_Why did you leave me, Shuichi? I was lost without you._

_The pink haired individual glanced down at the young child. Pale brown eyes stared at him, a sad expression prominent in them. Golden blonde hair gave the boy an even more angelic appearance. He's very cute,' Shuichi thought, but I still don't remember him.'_

_You were my best friend. I couldn't believe that you left me. It was all my fault, the child whispered._

_Shuichi's heart almost broke at the emotions the boy was showing him. I'm sorry I can't remember you. I truly am._

_I know. I'll find you again though. You just have to go back and wait, the blonde remarked._

_What do you mean? Shuichi inquired._

_The blonde remained silent. He gave the older individual a faint smile before shoving him towards the cliff. The teen cried out at the force of the action, screaming as he plummeted over the cliff and into the murky water. He struggled viciously against the current, the fear spiking inside him. His body shook as he attempted to scream, absolutely terrified._

With a sharp cry the teen bolted up in his bed, panting heavily. He clutched so tightly at the sheets around him that his knuckles turned white. He slowly forced his breathing to slow before shakily reaching out to snag the phone off the nightstand. He quickly dialed, waiting impatiently for an answer.

a voice picked up with a yawn.

Shuichi stated. He heard the other teen sigh on the phone.

Nightmare again?

The pink haired teen quickly answered with a confirmation. 

Ok, I'll snag Ryuichi from his place and we'll stay with you for the night, Hiro exclaimed.

Thanks Hiro.

No problem. Although you're lucky my parents are away. I don't think they would appreciate being woken at 2 in the morning again. We'll be there in a few, Hiro announced, hanging up the phone.

Shuichi set his own phone back before crawling out of the king sized bed. He stepped over to the window, opening the screen. All three friends tended to come through bedroom windows when visiting each other as to not disturb the others in the house. Although since Ryuichi lived alone they never had to worry at his place.

The lone individual hugged himself as he waited. He was very lucky to have friends like Ryuichi and Hiro. Most would have given up on him. He knew he tended to be high maintenance, although Ryuichi was too for that matter. Even though they lived at the beach he was terrified of water, having constant nightmares about a past he couldn't remember. He'd been very young when his parents took him in, a wailing child found soaked and scared by the ocean shore. 

He shivered as he thought about the dream. This was the first time someone else had been in a nightmare; usually it was just the endless water and him. I wonder who the child is? I wish I knew something, anything about my life before being here.'

Hi Shuichi! Kumagoro wants to give you a hug to help you feel better, the hyper voice remarked from outside the window.

Shuichi couldn't help but smile at the stuffed bunny that sat on the windowsill, its left paw waving. The animal then vanished, as its owner came climbing through the window. He bounced over, wrapping his arms around the younger individual.

I thought you said Kumagoro wanted to give him a hug, Hiro commented with a smirk, entering the room after the other male. 

I was faster, Ryuichi exclaimed.

The pink haired teen laughed, slipping from the other's hold. He gave Hiro a quick hug as well, silently thanking him for coming. 

Well why don't we all get in bed and you can tell us about this dream of yours? Hiro suggested.

Ryuichi bolted to the bed, bouncing on it several times. Slumber party again! he squealed, dancing with Kumagoro.

Settle down. You can do that later in the morning, Hiro chided. 

The older individual pouted before stopping. He slipped under the covers, clutching his stuffed bunny. Shuichi then followed suit, curling up against his friend. He smiled when he felt Hiro shift to get more comfortable on the other side of him.

The teen had lost count of how many times he had been asked if he was dating either Ryuichi or Hiro. The closeness the three shared was always misinterpreted as something physical. The pink haired teen loved them both dearly, but as friends. They were always there to give him a hug and comfort when needed. Almost every night found the tree sleeping together in someone's bed. His parents had gotten used to seeing their son off at night but gone in the morning or feeding additional people during breakfast.

So you want to tell us why you called at 2 am? Was it the water dream again? Hiro questioned.

Part of it was. The first part however was totally new, Shuichi remarked. He then went on to explain about the blonde boy and what he had said.

Hiro thought quietly for a moment before speaking. Sounds to me like parts of your memories are trying to resurface. You probably knew the child as a close friend when you were young.

That's what I thought too, the pink haired teen sighed in frustration, Why can't I remember anything? Why am I so terrified of water yet find myself staring at the ocean for hours on end?

Ryuichi tightened his hold on the distraught figure, stroking his hair in a soothing gesture. You'll be ok. I'm sure your memories will eventually return, the older individual murmured, his calm personality emerging.

He's right, Shuichi. Just calm yourself and keep on living. There's no point in focusing on the past when you have a future in front of you, Hiro added.

I know. Thanks you two, Shuichi exclaimed.

All three silenced when they heard a faint knock and the door slid open. The older woman at the entrance smiled at the figures.

The child in Ryuichi returned as he scrambled over the other two in the bed, bouncing up with a loud Hi!' to hug Shuichi's mother. She laughed softly, patting the hyper young man on the head. She, as well as everyone else in the town, were used to Ryuichi's usual actions. Most figured living with an abusive family for eight years of his life until he was adopted had shaped him to act this way. She had lost count of how many times in the past she'd had to patch up the bleeding and bruised child, who chewed quietly on the stuffed rabbit's ear, refusing to talk about what had occurred.

The woman considered Ryuichi's story a major failure of the town. Because the boy's father was in a high position for the government the negative actions of the mother were ignored so as to not hurt the man's reputation. When the child had finally ended up in the hospital with internal bleeding however the correct authorities had been alerted. Ryuichi was quickly taken from them and would have been placed in a foster home if an elderly woman two doors down from them hadn't taken him in. He lived there happily, although mentally changed forever. He continued to stay in that house, the owner of it now that his adopted mother had passed away a year prior.

Hello dear. And how are Kumagoro and you doing? she finally commented, breaking off her silent musings.

We're doing fine. Aren't we Kumagoro? Ryuichi stated, making the rabbit nod its head.

Well that's good. How about you get back into bed and everyone get some sleep? she suggested.

he exclaimed as he crawled back over the two in the bed, curling up again with Shuichi.

And how are you doing Hiro? she politely inquired.

the teen admitted.

The woman laughed. I bet you are. Get some sleep you three. Breakfast will be ready when you wake up.

Thanks mom. Good night, Shuichi called. The others followed through with the positive encouragements.

Night boys.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The tendrils of sleep slowly released their hold on the figure, body protesting the occurrence. He rubbed his blue eyes, wondering what had disrupted his slumber. He shifted and discovered the reason, the body resting beside him shivering rapidly. He wrapped his arms around the younger individual, pressing his body flush against the other. He then pulled the one blanket tightly around them. 

I'm going to have to ask them for another blanket. It's just too cold in here now for him to take.' He sighed quietly, lifting one hand to gently brush the dark green hair from the boy's face. The teen murmured softly, snuggling closer to the warm touch. 

I'll find some way for us to escape, brother. I swear I will. Then we'll finally find out what the outside world is like,' he vowed. Both had been born and raised in the laboratory, experimented on constantly because of their strange special ability to breath underwater. Touma had been lucky, well luckier than his younger brother any ways; he'd had the affections of his parents for ten years before they were taken away. Suguru on the other hand had only been four. The blonde had to grow up quickly after that, taking care of both his brother and himself.

He silently cursed the blood that ran through their veins. Despite the wonderful stories their parents had told them the truth of the matter is that if they were normal none of the testing and torture would have transpired. At least the scientists gave us an education. It wouldn't look well on them to have stupid specimens,' he thought coldly.

The sound of heavy metal shifting caused him to jerk, frowning. The light hit full force into the once darkened room, causing the blonde to shut his blue eyes for a moment to adjust. 

Get that brother of yours up. The doctors need to see him, the burly man in the doorway announced.

Touma's resolve hardened as he slipped from the bed, tugging the blanket around the younger individual. He calmly made his way to the guard, gazing up at him without fear.

I don't think you want to take him. They would much rather see me, the blonde commented.

Don't do this again. They asked for Suguru, not you. I don't want to get in trouble again, the man stated.

Do you want them dealing with a sick specimen? You remember how mad they got when Suguru got sick a month ago? Look at him, Touma exclaimed, pointing at the still slightly shivering youth, If you take him and they toss him in the freezing water, which you know they will, he'll get sick. You'll then get blamed.

The blonde laughed inwardly as he watched the man attempt to sort the information out in his head. Too easy.'

If you can get another blanket in here it will help greatly. He's getting sick because he's cold. If he warms up I'm sure he'll feel better, Touma added.

Damn it! Fine you win, the guard sighed in frustration, I don't want them yelling again if that kid gets sick. I'll bring another blanket for him and you go with the doctors.

Lead the way, the blonde said simply, a smile gracing his lips as the man muttered in anger.  
______________________________________

TBC 

I want to thank everyone that's been reading this fic. Sorry about the delay in posting but well school is crazy right now... my weeks have been filled with presentations, papers, and the dreaded MFAT test... which I got a 91 on I might add. *dances* Thanks Bishiehuggler, Yasha Misaki, MissyIrene, Sade, and Mia. ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and do more.. although finals are next week. *winces* 

  



	4. Chapter Three

Entwined by Fate  
Chapter 3 

The figure sighed, massaging his temple with slender fingers. His golden eyes raked across the landscape, taking in the various houses that lined the ocean side. I'm going to kill them both,' he thought as he turned to the people with him. His brother seemed as happy as a cat in a field of catnip. The dark haired teen was grinning widely, pointing out everything that fascinated him to the long haired figure with them.

Why did I have to trust them? K's insane and my brother is an idiot. I should have known the boat wouldn't stay afloat.' The small craft had managed to survive half way to the coastland before springing a leak. Luckily they were able to throw out enough water to make it to the shore without having to swim there. Not that it would have made a difference. I just didn't want to be walking through town in wet clothes.'

Yuki! You have to loosen up a bit. Look where we are. Isn't it great? Tatsuha exclaimed.

Oh yes, I'm just so thrilled. I'm not sure what I should be more ecstatic about. The fact that we're stranded with no food, shelter, or money to buy any of that or the fact that there are currently several dozen screaming, annoying children playing on this beach, Yuki remarked, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

He sure is cranky today, isn't he? K said with a smirk.

Isn't he always, though? the youngest individual pointed out.

The blonde glared harshly at them both, eyes shooting daggers at them. Both couldn't help but laugh, knowing Yuki would never really hurt them.

Relax brother. I'm not as stupid as you think. I didn't totally come unprepared, Tatsuha remarked as he pulled out a small pouch from his pocket. He pulled the object open, showing them both the mainland money that lay within.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise at the large sum of currency in front of him.

How the heck did you get all that? Yuki asked.

A lot of well placed Oh I've always wanted to know what mainland money looked like. Can you please get me some?' I kept on asking everyone I know that went down here. And you know our uncle loved to get me whatever I wanted, the younger teen said with a bright smile. 

You are such a sneak. I always wondered why you kept asking for useless currency.

He's a lot smarter than he looks, apparently. However did you really have any idea on what you wanted to do down here? K inquired.

The black haired individual glanced around the beach before shrugging. Explore? I haven't really thought that far yet. I figured I would figure it out when I got down here.

Ahh the blind faith of youth that everything will be fine in the end, the long-haired figure exclaimed with a laugh.

You're not one to talk. You cut the rope that dropped us here, Yuki pointed out.

I felt like it was time for an adventure. You needed to get out more, his friend remarked.

Yuki sighed at the simple comment. They're both insane. Don't they realize we have no way to get home?' He chose to ignore the other two as they continued to ramble on about his lack of outside activity. The blonde instead began to study his surroundings intently. Might as well get some form of idea about how their society acts.' Golden eyes suddenly froze as his gaze landed on a long figure watching the ocean from several yards away. 

He looks exactly like' his train of thought halting as he slowly walked towards the single male, who he now noticed was staring at two other men playing around in the water. 

Yuki? What the heck are you doing? Tatsuha called out suddenly, quickly making his way to his brother. K followed his friend's gaze, eyes softening slightly. The long haired figure stood beside Yuki, touching his shoulder in a comforting manner. 

The blonde's gaze stayed fixed on the slender teen. That bright pink hair, could it possibly be?'

He looks like him, K. Only older now, Yuki whispered.

He was so young when he fell. How could he have survived? K said softly, refusing to let his friend deal with the guilt all over again.

Well you never know. Let's go talk to him! Tatsuha exclaimed before bolting off away from them.

Come back here you idiot! Yuki yelled even though he knew the action was useless. 

We really should get that boy on a leash or something, K remarked with a smirk.

The black haired teen completely ignored them both as he made his way over to the boy in question. Wouldn't it be great if it were actually Shuichi? Not that I really remember him back then but I know Yuki's been miserable ever since.' He then reached the smaller figure, plopping down beside him. Violet eyes glanced up at him in surprise. 

hello? the teen said hesitantly. 

Hi! My name is Tatsuha. I saw you here all by yourself and figured I would come give you some company.

The pink haired figure smiled at him, laughing faintly. Well that's very nice of you. My name's Shuichi. 

Tatsuha gasped in shock, covering his mouth. Oh my is it possible?'

What's wrong? Shuichi asked, curious about the teen's actions.

It's kind of hard to explain. My brother's coming and he'll be able to tell you all about it. 

Violet eyes blinked at him. I still don't understand but I'll take your word for it.

Don't worry about it. My brother will be here soon. He's your age. He's usually bitter but I'm sure he'll make an exception for you, Tatsuha said with a smile.

Just then the two blonde's came into view. Yuki allowed his gaze to soften at the sight of the pink haired teen. He looks just like him.'

Yuki! I want you to meet my new friend. His name is Shuichi, the younger figure stated, anticipating his brother's actions.

Golden eyes widened before he found himself tightly holding the smaller male, struggling not to break down and cry. It's got to be him. It just has too.' 

Shuichi stared quietly in disbelief, silently asking the other two for help.

I suggest we gather up your friends and go somewhere private. I believe we have a lot to discuss, K suggested.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The green haired figure rocked back and forth as he tried to understand the past hour. Shuichi seemed confused and was currently locked in his room talking to the cold blonde. Well cold to everyone but Shuichi.

The scary long-haired blonde was talking to Hiro, twirling a gun on one finger as he did so. He's creepy. Who carries around a gun on the beach?' He froze when the younger black haired teen dropped down beside him on the couch. 

Hey Ryuichi. You doing ok? he asked.

The older male grinned, lifting Kumagoro up to rub his nose against Tatsuha's. 

Ryuichi is just confused. He doesn't understand the idea that Shuichi is from another world, the green haired figure said through the rabbit.

Well that's not good. Let's see if we can help him understand, Tatsuha exclaimed. 

Ryuichi nodded as he bounced on the couch. He then hugged Kumagoro, before calming down and placing the rabbit on his lap. Tatsuha laughed at the actions. I like him. I mean he's a bit out there but hell so am I.'

K, Yuki, and I are from another world. Well actually it is kind of like another country. It floats above the land, the black haired individual informed.

Like in the clouds?

Kind of. I mean its up in the sky. You just can't see it because it's hidden from human view, Tatsuha remarked.

Ryuichi inquired.

Because most humans are out to harm us. Our species has the ability to breath underwater. Most of our country is covered in it. When humans find out about us though they try to imprison and test on us, trying to figure out how we work, he stated.

Well that's not very nice. I would never hurt Tatsuha, Ryuichi squealed as he pulled the younger male to him.

The teen laughed, hugging the figure back.

Wait, does that mean Shuichi can breath underwater too? That is too cool! Ryuichi exclaimed.

Yes he can. I'm kind of surprised he hadn't told Hiro or you, the teen said. They're his best friends. I don't see why he wouldn't tell them.'

Shuichi might not know. He's terrified of the water. He won't step a foot into the ocean and won't even take a bath at home. He'll only take showers, the green haired figure pointed out.

That must be a first for our race. If that's true then Yuki's going to have a fun time with that, Tatsuha said with a shrug, We'll let him work that out. My brother has missed Shuichi for so long, believing it was his fault that he fell all those years ago. He won't leave Shuichi now that he's found him again. I'm sure of it. 

Does that mean Tatsuha will stay as well? Ryuichi questioned, bouncing once again on the couch.

Sure does. We'll have lots of fun together, the teen exclaimed as he grinned widely at the older figure, Do you want to have some fun now? We can go out and play in the ocean. I know Shuichi and Yuki will be awhile. Might as well have a good time as we wait for them. 

Ryuichi squealed, I love the water. It's so much fun to play in. And we can make a sand castle and maybe I can bury you in the sand? I tried to do that Kumagoro once and then couldn't find him again and was crying so much. Luckily Hiro knew where he was and was able to get him out for me. I won't do that to Kumagoro anymore because he tends to get lost. 

Tatsuha laughed as he took all that information in. Let me just tell those two that we're going out and then we can leave. 

Ryuichi cheered as he danced with the stuffed bunny. 

-----------------------------------------------

TBC 


	5. Chapter Four

Entwined By Fate 

Chapter 4

The teen sat silently, unconsciously biting his nails. His mind was in turmoil as he tried to believe everything the taller blonde had told him. I'm not really human. I'm from another world above the sky. I can breathe underwater.' Shuichi shivered at the last thought. Why does it have to be water?' For as far back as he could remember the pink haired figure had been terrified of water. His parents had to drag him, kicking and screaming into the bathtub. Eventually he had been willing to take showers, however that was it. He wouldn't take a bath and refused to go near the ocean or a pool.

He jerked when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. The teen gazed up, smiling faintly at the blonde looking at him. He could see the worry in his golden eyes. 

I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. Everything I've grown up with and known has suddenly changed, Shuichi murmured.

I know. I'm not quite sure how to deal with this either. My whole life I've felt responsible for your death. I shut out my emotions and hidden behind a mask. You're alive though, Yuki stated softly.

I'm sorry I don't remember. My earliest memory was of drowning. I struggled to escape but couldn't. Next thing I remember is my parents taking care of me, Shuichi wrapped his arms around himself, I can't stand the water now because of it.

I can understand why. You were so young when you fell into the ocean. It's a miracle you survived that, Yuki pointed out. He sighed as he made his way to the window. Tawny eyes gazed out at the ocean. I'll try and help you get over this fear of water if you would like. I don't know how much help I'll really be but I can try.

I suppose that would be the smart thing to do considering what I am, Shuichi murmured. He followed the blonde's line of vision, laughing as he noticed Ryuichi and Tatsuha splashing around in the water. I guess it would be nice to be able to join in the fun. I always have to watch from afar.

The blonde nodded, turning his head back towards the younger male. The gaze raked down the slender body. The pink hair framed a round face, violet eyes still looking outside. He's definitely cute.' Yuki frowned inwardly, trying to force the thought from his head. You just met him again after all these years. You know nothing about him; besides you like women.' The blonde paused at the idea. Do I really? Or do I just sleep with them because I can? I don't care about any of them.'

Yuki? Are you alright? Shuichi asked suddenly.

The older male shook his head slightly before answering. Sorry. I was just thinking.

The pink haired teen grinned. He was staring at me. I wonder if he likes me that way. He's so gorgeous. I wish I knew what it was like to be with someone. All I've even done is practice kissing with Hiro. That was lots of fun though.' Shuichi giggled, causing the blonde to give him a questioning glance.

Just remembering something that happened earlier, he informed. He quickly changed the subject, hoping Yuki would not inquire further. Do you think you could tell me about our world? Is it that different from this one?

The blonde once again looked out the window. Well it appears everyone is having a good time outside so I suppose we have time. They won't miss us well we talk. This could take awhile.

Shuichi smiled as he dropped down onto the bed. They'll be out there for hours. We have plenty of time, he exclaimed. He patted the mattress beside him, indicating for the blonde to follow him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The long haired brunette laughed as he watched the two males splash around in the ocean. Ryuichi half squealed as the younger blonde dunked him under the water before swimming off to hide.

Did you see that Hiro? Tatsuha's being a meanie! the older male called out.

You should chase after him and teach him a lesson, the brunette suggested.

Ryuichi laughed. Watch me, Kumagoro! I'm going to get him! the male yelled before swimming after the blonde. 

Hiro smirked as he touched the stuffed animal beside him. He knew it looked silly but Ryuichi wouldn't go into the water unless someone stayed with Kumagoro. Usually it was Shuichi but he was inside right now with Yuki. The long haired teen frowned. I'm not sure what to make of this situation. I mean it's almost like some fantasy story. Shuichi's from some strange world. Yuki, Tatsuha, and K are also from this other place. It's really hard to believe.'

He glanced beside him, eyes raking down the man's body beside him. K is kind of creepy. Why does he carry around all those guns? I'm sure that's not normal for their world.' Hiro blinked in surprise when he noticed that the blonde was carefully scanning the shore, taking in every detail.

What are you looking for? Hiro finally asked.

The blonde continued to look as he replied, Anyone suspicious.

Why? We've lived here all our lives. Nothing bad has ever happened. It's safe here, Hiro protested.

It may be safe for you but not for us. We have to be careful down here. I've heard countless stories from my world of scouts coming down here and never returning, K answered. 

Why is that? the younger male inquired.

Because your species is obsessed with the unknown; they want to see how we tick. Scientists are capturing our people and testing on them to figure out our limitations. They want to see if they can give their people the same abilities we have.

Hiro's eyes widened at the stern tone in the blonde's voice. K suddenly laughed, slapping the brunette on the back.

Don't worry. I trust you. I know you won't tell because you're better then that. Plus Shuichi is one of us, K exclaimed good-naturedly. 

Hiro shook his head. You are one unusual individual. Although I hang out with Ryuichi so I'm in not position to complain.

The blonde nodded, Do you know why he acts that way?

The brunette sighed as he picked up the pink bunny. I was pretty young when it happened so I don't remember that well. I know every time we played he always had bruises. His mother was very abusive. She drank a lot and just took her depression out on her son. He was never taken care of as a child. He was finally taken away from that bad situation and adopted by this older woman. He's acted this way for as long as I can remember.

If I were around then I think his mother would have had a date with my gun, K said with a mechanical laugh.

Hiro didn't comment, not wanting to know if he was being serious or not. He followed the blonde's line of vision, stopping when it landed on five men standing on the bank. They wore normal summer attire but had binoculars and clip boards.

What about them? K inquired.

My parents told me they are environmentalists. They're checking the condition of the land and animals. They've been doing it for years, the brunette answered.

K frowned, blue eyes staring intently at the men. Something feels off about them. I don't trust them.'

Ryuichi squealed suddenly, causing both men on the sand to turn towards the water. No fair staying under so long. Come out! Come out! 

The older male almost growled as the younger teen finally emerged from the water. He walked swiftly to the water's edge, indicating with a jerk of his hand for Tatsuha to come to him. The black haired individual swam forward, standing when he could to reach K. 

What is it? 

Idiot! Don't stay under too long. It makes you look suspicious and we don't want that. You're not in our world. We have to be more careful, K stated, his voice lowered. 

Sorry. I forgot, Tatsuha blushed.

The blonde sighed, Make sure it doesn't happen again. K patted him on the back, pushing him back towards the ocean. Go on now. Get back to your fun.

The blonde turned back, staring intently at the five suspicious men. They didn't appear to be paying attention and were instead writing information down. He headed back to Hiro, gaze still on the men. He watched them for several minutes before turning to the brunette.

I need to talk to Yuki for a few. Watch out for them, K ordered.

The long haired man patted Hiro on the shoulder before making his way back to the house. The brunette watched him for a moment before turning to look at the five men. I don't get it. They've done this for years and nothings happened. K is just being paranoid.'

Hiro shook his head before turning back to the water. He laughed as Ryuichi chased the younger teen down, tackling him under a wave.

They sure are lively aren't they?

The brunette blinked as he glanced up. It's one of the men K was so worried about.'

They're a handful alright, Hiro agreed.

Did you happen to drop something? the man asked.

Hiro frowned as he looked down. When he didn't see anything he shifted his head to gaze at his other side. The brunette attempted to scream as a cloth was shoved in front of his mouth and nose. His struggles began to grow weak as the chloroform took affect. Brown eyes slid shut as the body went limp in the man's arms.

The man smirked before raising his hand. Two of the men nodded before making their way over to the unconscious teen.

Hey! Are you friends of this guy? Something is wrong with him, the initial individual called out.

The two in the water suddenly stopped. Both raced out, running up to the three men.

What happened? Tatsuha inquired.

I don't know. We were just walking by and he suddenly passed out. It might be from the heat, the man explained. He carefully lifted the teen into his arms, Do you have a place close by we could take him to?

Ryuichi nodded, collecting the stuffed bunny into his arms. Shuichi's house is close. He'll help Hiro! 

The man nodded, indicating for the two teens to lead the way. Both made their way off the beach, telling anyone who asked on the way that Hiro would be fine. When they reached the outskirts of the beach Tatsuha turned back to the men.

We're almost there. Thanks for the help. We can take him from here. 

The man holding the unconscious teen smirked, leaning forward to whisper into the black haired individual's ear. So how do you like breathing underwater?

Blue eyes widened as the man beside him covered his mouth with a cloth soaked in chloroform. He turned, noting that the same thing was happening to Ryuichi. Damn it! I should have been more careful.'

The man holding Hiro laughed as the other two went limp. Three of them. This is our lucky day indeed. The scientists will be pleased.

Are we sure they're all of the same species?

I'm sure at least one is. We'll just have to have the other two checked, the man answered, Now hurry up so we can get out of here.

_________________________________________

TBC

Author's Note: ~hides from the people who are complaining that Tohma and Suguru are once again not in another chapter~ I'm sorry! But I promise they will be in the next chapter. Just needed to have this happen before hand. And since I've been asked about the ages of the characters I'll post that right here. ^^ Ok Shuichi is 19, Yuki is 22, Tatsuha is 16, Tohma 22, Ryuichi 21, Suguru 16, K 26, and Hiro is 19. And if I add anymore of the characters in later I'll add there ages too. ^^ Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and since finals are finally over ~cheers~ hopefully I'll have more time to write.


	6. Chapter Five

Entwined by Fate

Chapter Five

The blonde sighed as leaned back against the wall of the small room, resting his blue eyes. It had been such a long time since the scientists had given either of them a break from the testing. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Suguru was quietly reading in the corner, mouthing the words as his eyes ran down the pages. Touma frowned, his mind refusing to relax when he was finally able to.

_'They never give us a break. Either one or both of us are in testing. So what's so special about today? I'm sure something is going to happen. I just don't know what.'_ he thought as he opened his eyes. His gaze swept across the room and he took in the bed across from himself that hadn't been used in ages. Since they were both so young when their parents were killed they had always shared the bed. As time went on and they got older they felt no need to change that fact. His brother slept more calmly if he was with someone then alone.

Both males jerked suddenly when the door to their room slammed open. Eyes widened as several men entered, each carrying a limp figure in their arms.

"Take care of them," one ordered the two prisoners, before the three younger men were dumped into the room. Two of them tossed on the other bed while the one was placed beside Touma. The other men didn't even acknowledge the two before all of them exited the room, locking the door behind them.

"What do we do?" Suguru asked, on his feet in an instant as he ran to the two lying on the other bed.

Touma stared at the green-haired young man beside him. He appeared to be in his twenties, maybe only slightly younger than himself. He was clad in only a pair of dark blue swimming trunks and nothing else, although a pink stuffed rabbit was tucked in the back pocket. He pulled the toy out, staring at the black eyes. _'What in the world would a grown man be doing with this?'_

He glanced over at the other two, studying their appearances. The one was probably around 19 or 20, with long red hair that draped down his shoulders. He was wearing a simple pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank-top. The other male was much younger, perhaps around his brother's age. He had wet blonde hair and was wearing a swimming suit just like the first male had been. Obviously the two had been swimming right before they were taken. The other might have been watching them from the shoreline.

"Touma?" his brother question again, a look of total confusion prominent in his brown orbs.

The blonde shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. No matter where they came from they needed help now. "Ok, well first off let's dry off these two. Then we need to see about changing these two out of swimming trunks and into normal clothes. They'll freeze in here if they stay like that."

"I don't think my clothes will fit either of them," Suguru admitted as he pulled several towels out from the bathroom. He quickly set about the task of drying the two wet individuals. While he was doing that Touma dug through his clothes, pulling out anything that was loose on him and would possibly fit the other two. After his brother was finished he pulled a blanket over the blonde, covering him as best as possible before slipping the trunks off his body. He murmured a silent sorry before slipping a pair of green cotton pants and a white tank top. The top was a bit tight but otherwise the outfit was fine on the young man. He then turned his attention to the green-haired individual on their bed, stripping and changing him just as he had the other. When he was done the blonde frowned, trying to decide what to do next.

"Should we just cover them with blankets and wait until they wake up?" Suguru inquired.

Touma shrugged. "I suppose so. Not much else we can do. Hopefully when they wake up they'll give us some answers as to why they are here."

Suguru used one of the spare blankets in the room to cover up the two on the one bed as his brother did the same with the other. He then wrapped himself in a blanket as well, shivering from the cold. Touma sighed inwardly, indicating for his brother to come to him. Both curled up together beside the green haired figure, eyes fixed on their sudden visitors.

"Do you think maybe they captured them because they're like us?" Suguru asked quietly.

Touma blinked at the question. "I suppose it is possible. I know there are others like us but having been in here for so long it's hard to remember that."

"I know... but maybe if they are like us they can tell us about our world. Where we came from. I know you said mom and dad used to tell us but I can't remember it. This way I would get to hear it from someone how has actually experienced it," Suguru murmured.

"Why does it matter? What we are is a curse. If we were normal we wouldn't have to deal with any of this. Frankly I don't want to have anything to do with our world," Touma said bitterly.

The younger male sighed as he rested his head against his brother's shoulder. "I know you don't. I still do however. I want to know everything about that world we've been locked away from. I want to know about both of them."

Both froze when a soft groan sounded from across them. Both blinked as the red head slowly began to stir, blue eyes opening as they struggled to focus on their surroundings.

"Why does my head hurt so much? What happened?" the groggy individual muttered.

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us that," the blonde pointed out.

The redhead carefully sat up, pausing as he struggled to gain his bearings. "I was out on the shore, watching Ryuichi and Tatsuha play in the water... Ryuichi and Tatsuha! Where are they? Are they alright?"

"Well if they're the two individuals besides us in this room then yes they're alright," Touma answered.

The red-head quickly turned, sighing in relief when he caught sight of them. "My name is Hiro by the way. We were out playing when suddenly these men who were supposed to be studying the environment gassed me. I figure they then grabbed Ryuichi and Tatsuha and took us here. I'm not quite sure why though."

Touma nodded but before he could reply the blonde beside Hiro began to waken as well.

"I swear... give me that number of the bus that hit me and I'm going to report him," the blonde muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"You feeling ok, Tatsuha?" Hiro inquired.

"I guess so. Heads a bit groggy though. Wish I could remember what happened though. How did we end up here?" the blonde questioned.

"You were brought here by scientists who test on us," the small blue haired figure stated, finally breaking his silence.

Hiro blinked. "But why would they do that?"

"Because they're not normal. They're of a special race and we humans will do anything in our power to gain the abilities that they have by nature," a voice sounded from outside the door. All eyes turned to the door as it opened and a slender man in a white lab coat entered. He grinned at them, ignoring the looks of hatred he received from Touma and Suguru.

"I suppose I'm taking Touma again this time aren't I?"

The blonde frowned. "I knew a day off was too good to be true. Just leave my brother here and I'll come peacefully. Besides someone has to stay here to watch these three."

"Well to watch at least the one that hasn't woken yet. I'll be taking the other two with me. Should be interesting to test them in the same way we test you," the scientist said with a smirk.

The two brother's eyes widened as they gasped.

"You mean... I was right? They are like us?" Suguru inquired.

"Like what? No one seems to be making much sense here at all," Hiro exclaimed. _'What in high heavens is going on here? A special race? Could they be like Tatsuha? Maybe they can both breathe under water as well?'_

Tatsuha's mind meanwhile was in a whirlwind of disbelief. All he could think of was that the little stories to scare children at night were actually true. _'The humans here do experiment on our kind. I never wanted to believe it but the proof is right here in front of me.'_ His gaze raked over the two brothers, seeing them both in a new light with this new information. _'I wonder how long have they been testing on them? I've never seen them before but our world is pretty big so that doesn't really mean anything. I've heard several stories of adults coming down here and never returned but never a story about any children. Shuichi was the first that I know of.'_

"You can play innocent all you like. But my men captured you for a reason. There must be something about you hidden and I intend to figure it out," the older man stated.

"And I think this guy is off his rocker," Tatsuha added, grinning as the figure glared at him.

Suguru and Touma both struggled to stifle their laughter.

"Do I have to get the guards to bring you with me or will you follow willingly?" the man said shortly.

Touma sighed as he pulled himself away from his brother. He then leaned forward, whispering into the other's ear. "I'll be fine. Just take care of Ryuichi when he wakes up. Try to explain to him what's happening."

Suguru slowly nodded before wrapping the blanket they had shared firmly around himself. The other two males slowly rose to their feet, pausing a moment before following Touma as he led them out of the room.

"You know the direction quite well Touma. I'll stay in the back and make sure there isn't any funny business," the scientist informed as he followed the three out of the room.

"So do we get a tour or just shoved into the main attraction?" The younger blonde remarked, his eyes raking over the cold white walls of the hallway, "Although if this is all there is I suppose I tour really isn't necessary. Just take this one hall and times it by a hundred."

"You certainly are a loud one aren't you? Hopefully we can change that soon."

Tatsuha laughs. "Good luck with that. My brother has been trying for years."

The blonde's laughter died when they ended the large room, his eyes landing on the large tubes of water in front of him. _'That probably isn't a good thing.'_

The scientist chuckled. "Let's begin shall we?"

TBC...


End file.
